I'll Always Be There For You
by Postman of Stories
Summary: The American Revolution is on! The Princess, Misty Jones, is watching as her best friend, an Irish soldier fights the British, along with her own father, Alfred Jones. but when the Princess starts a fight on the battlefield both of the friends lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is from an RP I did with my best friend! I hope you like it! Please Review!**

* * *

A long time ago, there were 2 best friends who were both 16 years old.

One was a princess, her name was Misty Jones.

The other was an Irish immigrant, her name was Courtney Michaelis.

They both lived in America. Courtney was not only a soldier, but also a tutor for the Princess.

Then a war started. The American Revolution had begun! Courtney went to fight, but Misty just watched her friend fight and her father, Alfred Jones, was fighting too. People were getting killed left and right, Misty didn't want to see anymore killing.

"Courtney! Stop fighting!"

Her friend was about to shoot a British leader, named Arthur Kirkland when her friend called out.

"Why?!" Courtney yelled back

"It's not right! We need to get along!"

"This is war, Misty!" she yelled and pointed her gun at Arthur again

When she was about to shoot, Misty tackled her making her miss.

"Hold your fire!" Arthur yelled at his troops when he saw the girls fighting

"What the?! Get off of me!"

"No! It's not right to fight like this!"

"I am fighting for America's Freedom!"

"We don't have to win our Freedom like this!"

Courtney flipped them over so that she was on top. "This is war, Princess! Get that through your head!"

"I know it's war, but people are dying! Stop fighting!"

"No!" Courtney pointed her gun at Arthur again

Misty hit the gun out of Courtney's hand, but they still heard a gunshot. The princess looked up to see that her friend was not over her anymore, but on the ground next to her.

Misty sat up quickly and saw that there was a bullet hole in the side of Courtney's head.

"I said not to fire!" Arthur yelled at one of his soldiers

"I-I'm sorry sir, but she was going to shoot you!"

Misty was sitting on the ground next to her dying friend "Courtney, get up!"

"I….I can't…."

Misty felt like she was going to cry. Her friend was dying right next to her.

Alfred and Arthur ran over

"Is she okay? I told my men not to shoot." Arthur asked

"This….is why I hate….the British…." Courtney said weakly

"You shouldn't hate them for something only a few of them did." Misty told her

"They….nearly destroyed my….home country…."

"Shush, we will talk when you get better."

"Princess….I'm not going to get better….I'm sorry…."

"No! You will get better!"

"I'm sorry….Goodbye Princess…." After those words Courtney closed her eyes

"Goodbye soldier…." Misty said in a whisper

"I'm sorry sweetie." Alfred said pulling his daughter into a hug

Misty tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at her now dead friend.

"I'm sorry too." Arthur said

"I want to go home." Misty told her Father

"Okay, sweetie." and Alfred and Misty went home while the other soldiers dug a grave in a nearby cemetery and laid Courtney's body into the deep Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty walked upstairs slowly, thinking about what had just happened. When she got to the top step, she saw something fly into her room. She hurriedly ran into her bedroom to see something sitting on her bed.

She stepped closer and saw that it looked like a girl, her age. She was dressed in the military uniform, just then Misty realized it was Courtney.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" she backed away, a little scared

"My job isn't done, Princess." The ghost of Courtney told her

"Wh-what job?"

"I was, and still am, your Tutor. Correct?"

"Well yes, but you're dead!"

"Yes, I know. I came back, because my job wasn't done."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked stepping a little closer

"If I don't teach you how to be a perfect princess before you have to get married when you are 18 years old, I will be stuck on this Earth as a ghost forever. If I finish my job, I will be able to rest in peace, but if I am forced back to the dead, I will be sent to Hell!"

"Oh my."

Alfred came into the room, so Courtney disappeared quickly.

"Who were you talking to?" Alfred asked his daughter

"I was just talking to myself." She told him

"Okay, I just thought I heard Miss Michealis's voice."

"Father, you know she's dead."

"Yes, I know. You're right. Maybe she will come back as a ghost!" He said with a chuckle

Misty tensed up a little "Of c-course she can't be a ghost."

"Hm..Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling." Courtney whispered as she watched Misty go back to sleep.

The ghost touched the side of her head where the bullet had struck her. It was a very big hole, and it still hurt even in her ghostly state. As the wind pushed her away from the window she said to herself softly:

"I will still teach her." and she disappeared

* * *

**Just getting the story started! The next chapter will be with the Hetalia characters more!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review! :)**


End file.
